Revenge
by shortcake2
Summary: This is a Au version of the GFD episoide. What if kolovos didn't die in the epi and abducted Stella for revenge. smacked please randr
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story I've been working on. Hope you like it. please RandR if you'd like me to keep going.**

**Discaimer- not mine.**

**Chapter one**

"Yes, I do. I'm going to make it easy for you." With that, she placed her badge and Glock on his desk, then turned and stormed out. After she left his office, she headed for the elevators and took it down to the parking garage. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she got off and headed over to her car. She got in, buckled up and headed for her apartment.

When she reached her apartment, a while later; her anger and frustration was slowly starting to fade. She sighed and was about to unlock her door, when she noticed it was slightly open.

_Someone was in her apartment. _

On impulse, she reached for her Glock, then took a deep breath, and went in.

Her apartment was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing. She flipped on the light, then took a few steps forward and heard the door slam shut behind her. She was about to turn around, when she felt someone grab her from behind and shove her up against the wall.

Stella stomped down **hard **on her attacker's foot and then elbowed him in the stomach. He groaned and took a step back releasing her. She whirled around and glared at her attacker. "George Kolovos, how'd you get back to New York?"

"That's my little secret." Kolovos replied, as he spun her around and shoved her back up against the wall. Stella reached her hand up and scratched his cheek. "Ahhh, you'll pay for that!" Kolovos screamed, grabbing her hands and twisting them painfully behind her back.

She jerked her head back, hitting Kolovos in the nose. "You bitch!" He screamed, grabbing her hair and slamming her head against the wall; knocking her out. Then he picked her up and carried her out of her apartment.

Kolovos smiled as he put Stella in the trunk and closed the lid. He got in and then drove off. A few hours later, he reached Brooklyn Yards. He parked his car, got out and made his way over to the trunk. He opened the lid and saw that she was still out. He bent down, picked her up, and carried her over to the shipping containers.

"I've been waiting for a while." Nicolas Kolovos said, glaring at his brother.

"Well, she's a fighter, look at my cheek."

"Your nose is red, too." Nicolas replied, then turned, opened the door and climbed in. As soon as he was in, he took Stella from his brother and carefully laid her down. _She's beautiful. _He thought to himself as he gently ran his finger down her cheek, then stood up and climbed out. "Have fun"

Kolovos gave him a evil smile, as he climbed in the container. Once he was inside, his brother shut the door and locked it. Then he stood there and watched as a big crane raised it up.

A while later, Kolovos noticed Stella moving around some. He walked over to her and took the duct tape off her mouth. "Where are we?"

"Look around."

She slowly sat up and looked around. Her head was pounding. They were in a huge shipping container, he was taking her to Greece. She glared at him. "Your not going to get away with this."

"I think I already have, Detective." Kolovos replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mac looked down at Stella's gun and badge lying on his desk and sighed. They've had fights before, but this was the worst. He hated fighting with her, it only caused pain and hurt. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone, flipped it open and then closed it again.

_I'll let her cool down, then I'll go and see her._

Just then, he heard someone come in. He looked up and saw Danny approaching his desk. He looked down at Stella's gun and badge and then back up at Mac. "What happened?"

"We had a fight, she gave me her badge and gun, then stormed out."

"You didn't stop her? You just let her leave?"

"I gave her a direct order and-"

"You care about her, that's why you told her to stand down after Diakos attacked her. You were afraid, if she kept pushing he'd do something worse and you'd lose her for good."

Mac looked at him, but didn't say anything. He knew Danny was right. He did care about Stella a lot, So he tried to protect her and told her to stand down. She kept pushing anyways, she was very stubborn. When she wanted something, nothing was going to stand in her way.

Danny reached out and placed his hands on Mac's shoulders. "She's probably sitting in her apartment. Go talk to her."

Mac nodded,removed his gun and put it in his desk drawer. He then picked up Stella's along with her badge and left his office. He was going to tell her that he just wanted to protect her, that he was sorry and then give her the gun and badge back. He headed over to the elevator, and took it down to the parking garage. When it stopped, he got off and headed over to the Avalanche.

He got in, buckled up and drove to Stella's apartment building. He arrived, a while later. He parked, then got out and headed inside. Once inside, he took the elevator up to the second floor. When it stopped, he got off and headed down the hall to her apartment.

He knocked, but didn't receive a reply. "Stella?"

There was no answer. _Maybe she's sleeping. _He thought to himself as he used his spare key and went in. "Stella?" He called again. Still no reply. He walked in, shutting the door behind him, A feeling of dread came over him. He didn't like this, it was too quiet.

Taking a deep breath, he removed her gun from his belt and began searching her apartment. She was nowhere to be found. The apartment was empty and there was a bloodstain on her wall. He placed her gun back on his belt, then walked over to the wall, and looked at the stain. _Someone hit their head. _He hoped it was from the abductor, but something told him it was Stella's.

_Who could've taken her?_

His first thought was Diakos, but he was dead.

He couldn't believe this was happening. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell, flipped it open and dialed Danny.

"_Messer."_

"Danny, she's- she's gone. Someone broke in and took her."

"Okay, I'll get Lindsay and Don, and we'll head over there. Don't worry, Mac. We'll find her." Danny said, then hung up. Mac slowly closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. _Where was she?_

Meanwhile, in Athens.

Stella glanced around the room she was stuck in. There was a dresser, a bed and the chair she was tied too. She tried to move her hands, but Kolovos had tied them too tight. She glanced up at the ceiling and thought of Mac.

Did he even know she was gone?

_I've got to find a way to escape. _Just then, the door opened and Kolovos entered shutting the door behind him. He walked over to Stella and knelt down in front of her. She glared at him. " Get away from me!"

He reached out and gently ran his finger down her cheek. "Still fighting."

"You want to see a fight, untie me."

"I don't think so, Detective."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Whatever I want to. If you're a good girl, you'll stay alive."

"Can I have some water?"

"I guess so." With that, he walked out of the room, and came back a while later, holding a glass. "Open up."

Stella opened her mouth, and he tilted the glass. When she was done, he lowered the glass, then turned and left, shutting the lights off on his way out.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Also thanks to MyOwnWorstcritic for betaing. I'm glad you like my story. Here's chapter three.**

Chapter three

Mac walked over to the couch, sat down and took Stella's badge out of his pocket. _"I will find you," h_e said silently, then glanced up at the ceiling and tried to think of who could've abducted her. They had both put a lot of bad criminals away; the possibilities were endless. He sighed as he slowly ran his thumb across her badge and then put it back in his pocket.

A few moments later, Danny and Lindsay walked in. "I swear, Mac we're going to find Stella and get her back. Don's talking to her neighbor's right now to see if they heard or saw anything."

"Where do you want us to start?" Lindsay asked.

"Her front door, I want to know how he got in."

"I'm on it."

Mac walked over to the bloodstained wall and Danny followed him. "Looks like someone hit their head," Danny said looking at it."

"I think it's Stella's."Mac said,sadly.

Danny was silent for a few minutes, then glanced over at the door. He felt like punching it or the wall.

"Danny?"

"He probably broke in, slammed her head against the wall and knocked her out. Then he picked her up and left." Danny replied sadly,as he swabbed it,then placed it in his kit.

"Hopefully Lindsay can get some prints off the door," Mac said.

"Well, let's go find out." With that, they headed over to Lindsay. "What'd you get?"

" Shoe print on the door, damage to the door panel. He kicked in her door."

"Okay, let's see what Flack got from the neighbors and get this stuff back to the lab." Mac said, then left to go find Flack.

"He's really taking this hard." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, he is."

"We've got to find her, Danny."

"We will. I promise you. We will get her back, then we'll make that creep pay for what he did." Danny replied, giving her a hug. They hugged for a while, then slowly pulled apart.

"We better go."

"Yeah, we better." With that, they left to go find Mac.

They found him talking to Don. "Neighbors hear anything?" Danny asked,looking at Don.

Don shook his head sadly, "One lady thought she heard shouting, but didn't bother to check it out. What'd you guys get?"

"He kicked in her door, and probably slammed her head against the wall knocking her out." Everyone was silent, they were all thinking about Stella and what she was going through.

"Lets get's back to the lab," Mac said, then slowly turned and headed for the stairs,with Don,Lindsay and Danny following him.

**Back in Athens.**

"Ugh." Stella groaned as she opened her eyes, but the room remained dark. Her wrists and ankles were starting to ache. Just then, she heard the door open. A few moments later the lights came on. Stella glanced over her shoulder and saw Kolovos approaching her. He had something in his hand, but she couldn't tell what it was.

He smiled at her, looking at her forehead. It didn't look too bad. It was only a little red. He reached out and covered the cut with a bandage. Then he walked around the chair and stood behind her. Moments later, she felt him run his fingers through her curls. She tried to pull away, but he yanked her head back. "Keep fighting and the only thing your partner will find is your dead body!" He hissed in her ear, then let go of her hair and walked out of the room. He came back a while later, holding a black cloth.

"Let's see how you like the dark," he said, bringing the cloth closer to her eyes.

"No!" She screamed while shaking her head back and forth. It took longer with her fighting, but he eventually got the blindfold on and tied.

Stella stopped struggling, hoping he'd remove it. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Kolovos watched her for a while more, then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Mac was staring out his office window, thinking about Stella. _She was out there somewhere, but where? _He let out a frustrated sigh, her abductor was holding all the cards and he didn't like it. Just then, his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket, pulled it out and flipped it open. "Taylor."

"_You find your missing partner, yet?"_

"Where the hell is she?"

"_Somewhere you'll never find her. Your never going to see her again."_

"I'll find her and when I do, you'll be dead."

"_I'm scared, Detective," _her abductor replied, then hung up.

Mac stared at his phone in disbelief.

"Mac?"

He whirled around and saw Danny. "It's not polite to sneak up on people."

"The blood on the wall is Stella's, Adam double-checked it."

"We know how he broke in and knocked her out, but we still don't know who he is or where they are. He just called me, too."

"What'd he say?"

"Stella's someplace we'll never find her."

"We'll find her and when we do, he's going to be sorry"

Just then, Lindsay came in. "Her abductor wears a size nine."

"Great, that could be anyone in New York." Danny said in a discouraged tone.

Mac sighed as he walked over to the glass wall. He felt very frustrated, Danny and Lindsay walked over to him. Lindsay reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her."

Mac slowly turned and looked at her, "He called me. He said Stella was somewhere we'd never find her. I think he's Greek, he had an accent."

"Maybe he took her to Greece then."

"Yeah, but where in Greece? That's a big country" Danny said.

Mac glared at him. "I can't just sit here and wait."

" I don't like it either, but he's holding all the cards. Believe me, if we had a name or a location; I'd jump on the plane with you. We're gonna find this guy. "

**Meanwhile in Athens**

Stella hated not being able to see anything. _What's he going to do to me?_

She tried to move her chair back without tipping over. She went a few feet and then crashed into something. She tried to move her hands again and felt little knobs. She had hit the dresser. She had some movement in her hands, but not much. She pulled on one of the knobs and began feeling around. After a while of searching, she found something she could use. A small pocket knife.

She felt around for the little button,opened it up and began cutting her ropes. Finally,she heard them snap. She let out a relieved sigh as she dropped the knife back in the drawer,then began working on the bindfold. It was tied tight,so it took her a while to get it off. She had just gotten it off when she heard the door open.

**A/n uh-oh. hope you like my cliffie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

" What do you think your doing?" Kolovos asked, glaring at her.

"I'm leaving."

"I don't think so." Kolovos said as he bent down, untied her feet, then stood up. "Get up."

Stella stood up, then pushed him down and ran from the room. She ran down the hall and didn't stop, till she reached the front door. She turned the handle, but nothing happened, it was locked. She could hear footsteps coming up behind her. She whirled around and saw Kolovos coming towards her.

"Get away from me!"

"Scream all you want, No one's going to help you."

"Let me go!"

"Your not going anywhere, except back to your room." He said, grabbing her arm.

She glared at him and scratched his arm with her free hand.

"Ahh!" He screamed, letting go of her.

"That's it, no more games. You just cost your precious professor his life." Kolovos said as he reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "You see him? Good, fire." He said, then looked into Stella's eyes and saw anger, and hurt. He'd found her weakness. He placed his phone back in his pocket.

"You bastard, you killed him!"

He reached out and grabbed her arm, but she yanked it away. "Don't touch me!"

"Then you best start moving, now!"

She glared at him, then turned and headed back down the hall. When they got back to the room, he walked over to the chair and dragged it back to the middle of the room. "Have a seat."

She just stood there,glaring at him.

"Sit down."

Slowly, she sat down.

"Keep pushing, your going to join your friend." He said as he bent down and tied her feet to the chair. Then he stood up, walked around to the back and tied her hands. After he finished with her hands, he left the room and came back carrying a tripod and video camera. He set it up, pushed record, then walked back over to Stella and stood behind her.

"We're going to make a video for your partner, say hi."

Stella glared at the camera.

"You better say something."

"Hi Mac."

"Very good, now do you miss him?"

"Yes. I do miss him. I miss his friendship."

"What else?"

"I'm-I'm sorry that our last conversation was in anger." She said, then glanced down at the floor.

"Aww, that's sweet. Anything else you want to tell him?"

"No.'

"Your never going to see him again. That's all you want to say?"

"I'll see him again. I know I will."

"We're pretty far away from New York."

"He'll find me."

"I think we're done, tell him bye."

Stella slowly lifted her head up and looked at the camera. "Bye Mac, I love you."

Kolovos walked over to the video camera, shut it off and then took the tape out. "I think he'll like it." He said as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

After he left, Stella looked back down at the floor and thought about the professor. She couldn't believe he was really dead. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she held them back. She wasn't going to give Kolovos the satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6 Video

**A/N Here's my next chapter, hope you like it. please RandR**

**Chapter 6**

Mac was sitting in his office, thinking about Stella. He felt frustrated, angry, and helpless. It had been two weeks since he last heard from the abductor. _What is he waiting for? _Just then, his office phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He reached over and picked it up. "Taylor."

"Hello, Detective Taylor, you have a package at the reception desk."

"Okay, I'll be right down," Mac replied, then hung up and left his office. As he took the elevator down to the main level, his mind was racing with thoughts about the package and what was in it. Finally, the elevator stopped. He got off and headed over to the receptionist.

"Here you go," she said handing him a small box.

"Thank you," Mac said, taking the box from her. He looked down at it and saw it was postmarked Athens. _That's still a big city, _he thought to himself as he walked back over to the elevator and took it up the thirty-fifth floor. When the elevator stopped, he got off and headed for his office.

He went in, walked over to his desk, carefully set the box down and then opened it. Inside he found a videotape. He took it out and checked the rest of the box, but it was empty. He looked at the tape, but didn't see a note. He took the tape and headed down to the break room.

Danny and Lindsay were frustrated too; they were looking through Stella's files trying to come up with possible abductors, when they heard someone come in. They looked up and saw Mac approaching them. He was holding a video tape.

"What's on the tape?" Danny asked

"I think it's from Stella's abductor, because the box it came in was postmarked Athens. I haven't watched it yet."

"Let's check it out," Danny replied. With that, he and Lindsay put the files back in the box and then followed Mac down the hall to the A/V lab. They went in, shutting the door behind them. Mac walked over to the VCR, put the tape in and then walked back over to Lindsay and Danny.

His heart ached when he saw Stella bound to a chair. He could see someone standing behind her, but he couldn't see the face. Finally, her abductor spoke.

"_We're going to make a video for your partner, say hi."_

_Stella didn't reply. _

"_You better say something," her abductor demanded._

"_Hi Mac,"__ she said softly_

"_Very good, now do you miss him?"_

"_Yes, I miss him."_

"_What else?"_

"_I'm-I'm sorry that our last conversation was in anger." She replied sadly, and then glanced down at the floor._

Mac could tell this was hard for her, it was for him too. He wished he could take back their argument. "I'm sorry too," he said silently.

"_Aww, that's sweet. Anything else you want to tell him?"_

"_No."_

"_You're never going to see him again, that's all you want to say?"_

"_I will see him again."_

"_We're pretty far away from New York."_

"_He'll find me."_

"_I think we're done, tell him bye."_

_Stella slowly lifted her head up and looked at the camera. "Bye Mac," she said softly, then almost inaudibly, "I love you." _

And then the screen went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Athens**

"Aww, didn't you like our little video? I'm sure you partner will enjoy it," Kolovos said as he approached her carrying a tray. Stella slowly

lifted her head up and stared at him.

"I'm not hungry," she said, looking at the tray.

"It's a ham sandwich and it's really good."

"How am I supposed to eat it with my hands tied?"

"I'll feed it to you," he said, setting the tray on her lap then left the room. He came back a few moments later with another chair and placed it next to Stella. Then he sat down and picked up the sandwich. "Open up."

"I feed myself or I don't want it."

"Fine." With that, he put the sandwich down, then picked up the tray and headed for the door.

He had just reached the door when he heard very quietly, "You win." He turned around and looked at her.

"What was that, Detective?"

Stella glared at him, she didn't like it but she knew she had to eat something to stay alive and keep her strength up. "You win," she said, angrily. Kolovos smiled as he walked back over to her and set the tray on her lap. He then sat down beside her, picked up the sandwich and brought it up to her mouth.

Stella slowly opened her mouth and took a bite. "That's my good girl," he said, smiling.

She looked at him, and then took another bite of her sandwich.

"How 'bout some water?" he asked, putting the sandwich down and picking up the glass. He brought it up to her mouth and carefully tilted it, when she was done, he lowered it. A while later, the sandwich and water was all gone. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Stella slowly shook her head.

He picked up the tray and took it out of the room, and then he came back and sat down next to her. "You're very beautiful," he said as he ran his fingers through her curls, then he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Mac will find me and when he does, you're gonna get it."

"I'm really scared," Kolovos replied, sarcastically.

"You should be."

He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, "No dearie, you should be. Your life's in my hands and I could easily murder you." He held her hair for a few more moments then let go.

"You do that, you'll be dead."

"Don't believe me, keep pushing. See what happens," he said, then got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.


	8. Finding Stella

**A/N Here's chapter 8,hope you like it. randr Never been to Athen's, so not sure about transportation.**

**Chapter 8 -Finding Stella**

Mac, Danny, Lindsay, and Adam were in the A/V lab watching the video again. Mac hoped thier would be something on there that would tell him where she was, but he couldn't see anything. He let out a frustrated sigh, then looked down at Adam. "Okay, zoom in and see if you can get a better picture of this guy's face." Adam zoomed in until Mac told him to stop. "That's the best I can do." Adam said, looking at the picture of the guy standing behind Stella.

"It's good enough, print it out." Mac said, and then turned to Danny. "You ready to get Stella back?"

"Let's go." Danny replied, looking into Mac's eyes. With that, Mac took the picture from Adam and then left the lab. Lindsay reached out and gave Danny a hug. Danny hugged her back. "We'll be back soon with Stella." They hugged for a while then slowly pulled apart. Danny gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, then left.

Hours later, their plane landed in Athens. Mac and Danny got off and looked around. "Okay, now what?" Danny asked.

"Stella taught me some Greek,so we show his picture around and see if someone recognizes him. With that, they left the airport and started showing the abductors picture to people. ξέρετε αυτό το άτομο? "Do you know this man?"

After a while of showing the picture around, one man with short brown hair looked at the picture and nodded. Then he looked over at Mac and said "πολύ scary και dangerous." Danny looked at Mac "What'd he say?"

"He said this guy is very scary and dangerous." The man nodded again.

"Well, does he know where we can find this scary guy?"

The man shook his head. ".Stay μακριά"

"He said to stay away."

"Well, we didn't come all the way here to leave without Stella. Guess we'll have to find Mr. scary on our own."

The man looked at Mac and Danny, then at Mac again and sighed. Then he turned around and motioned for Mac and Danny to follow him. They followed him over to a cab. The two men talked for awhile, then the brown haired man handed the cabbie some euros and left. Mac could see tears in the man's eyes as he walked away.

"Well, are you getting in?" The cabbie asked.

Mac and Danny got in and the cabbie took off. A while later, he stopped. Mac and Danny looked around; They were in the run down part of Athens. "Okay, just keeping going down the road until you get the end." The cabbie said.

"Thank you." Mac said as he and Danny got out. The man nodded and drove off. Mac and Danny took a deep breath and then headed down the road. When they reached the end, they saw a old run down house. Mac took another deep breath, then walked up to the door and tried the handle. It was locked; He raised his foot and kicked the door in. "Stella!" He screamed as he went in with Danny following behind him.

Stella was sitting in her room, glaring at Kolovos when she heard Mac's voice. "Mac, I'm in here!" She exclaimed. Moment's later, she heard him burst into the room. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him and Danny.

"Let her go!" Mac demanded, glaring at her abductor.

Kolovos smiled evilly as he walked around the chair, so he was standing behind Stella and then began running his fingers through her hair. "What's she worth to you Detective? How much are you willing to pay to get her back?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mac looked at Stella and then up at her abductor, "I don't have anything, just let her go."

"That's too bad, for her." Kolovos replied with an evil smile as he reached his hand around, grabbed Stella's chin and forced her head back. Tears welled up in her eyes as she let out a whimper. "Don't like that, blame your partner. He decided to come empty handed." Stella glanced up at her abductor, her mind racing with questions. _Am I gonna die? Is he going to break my neck and make Mac and Danny watch?" _

Mac felt angry, frustrated and helpless as he stood there watching Stella get tormented. He had a gun, but he couldn't risk firing it, because he might accidently hit her. There was nothing he could do but watch. He glanced over at Danny and could see that it was bothering him too. Finally, when he didn't think he could take anymore; he reached into his coat and pulled out his gun. "**Okay, that's enough! Let her go now!"**

"You won't shoot me; you can't risk hitting your precious partner." Kolovos replied, still holding Stella.

Mac slowly raised his gun. "Wanna bet?"

"Go ahead and fire, but I know you won't."

Mac glared at him, he wanted so badly to shoot that smirk off his face, but he couldn't do it. It was just too risky. Slowly,he lowered his arm. Kolovos let go of Stella and stepped away from her. "I knew you wouldn't do it. You're a coward. I don't know what she see's in you."

Mac raised his arm back up and fired, hitting him in the chest. Kolovos groaned as he stumbled backwards, Mac fired again and he fell to the floor. Mac put his gun back in his coat, then rushed over to Stella. He quickly untied her from the chair and then held her tight as she collapsed in his arms. "Shh, I got you. You're safe now." Shh." He said soothingly as he stroked her hair. Just then, some officers burst into the room. One of them walked over to Kolovos,knelt down beside him and checked his pulse. "He's dead." he said,looking at Mac.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Officer Temmas got up, looked at Mac, then the door. Mac sighed; he hated leaving Stella when she was upset and scared. Slowly, he pulled away from her. "I'll be right back; I have to talk to the officer. It shouldn't take long." Stella nodded, slowly. "I'll sit with her, Mac." Danny said, as he walked over to them and sat down next to Stella.

"Thanks, Danny." Mac said, then got up and followed Temmas out. Soon as they were in the hall, Mac showed him his badge, Temmas looked at it and handed it back. "Okay, what's a NYPD officer doing in Athens; we're pretty far from New York."

"The woman in the other room is my partner, Stella Bonasera. We're both NYPD Crime Scene Investigators. Kolovos abducted her from New York and brought her here. I came to rescue her, he started coming towards me so I fired."

"Well, I'm going to have to talk to your partner and get her version of what happened, but she's too shaken up right now. I'll go and call for an ambulance." Temmas said, then walked away. Mac watched him go, then went back into the room and walked over to where Danny and Stella were sitting. "Ambulance is on it's way."

Stella looked up at Mac and shook her head. He reached down and helped her up. "I know you're scared, but you have to get checked out. No one will hurt you, I promise."

Stella looked down at the floor for a while, then back up at Mac. "Okay." She said, quietly. A while later, the medics arrived. "Stella Bonasera?" Stella turned around and looked at the medic. "That's me." The medics wheeled the stretcher over to her and then lowered it so she could climb on.

Stella took a deep breath, then slowly climbed on and lay down. The medic put the straps on, raised it back up and then headed out to the ambulance with Mac and Danny following behind. Once they were in the ambulance and on the way to the hospital, the brown haired medic looked at Stella and smiled "I'm Melanie and this is Amy, my partner. Do you have any injuries, does anything hurt?"

Stella reached out her hand. Melanie took it and looked at her wrist; it was red and bleeding a little. She put some save on it and then a bandage. "Any other injuries?"

"Ankles."

"Are they like your wrists?"

Stella nodded.

"So just your wrists and ankles, nothing else hurts?"

Stella shook her head. A few moments later, they were at the hospital. Amy and Melanie got up and wheeled her inside with Mac and Danny following behind.

Some male doctors walked over to them. Stella could feel her heart racing. She looked over at Amy, then the doctors and shook her head "It's okay, they won't hurt you. You're safe here. We just want to help you."

"What do you have?" The doctor asked.

"Stella Bonasera, cuts on her wrists and ankles. We need a woman Dr."

"She's going to have to wait then, wheel her over there." The doctor replied, and then walked away. Amy and Melanie wheeled Stella over to where the doctor said, then left.

Stella looked around the hospital, she felt very anxious. She looked at Mac; he reached out and took her hand. "You're okay."

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a half, Mac spotted a woman with long brown hair put back into a bun coming towards them. "Hello, I'm Dr. Adrienne." The woman said with a smile. Mac smiled back. " Detective Mac Taylor and this is Stella Bonasera."

The Doctor looked down at Stella and smiled at her." Hi Stella."

"Hi." Stella replied, quietly.

"I know you're nervous, we'll take good care of you." Adrienne said, and then turned to the other women that were with her." Okay, let's go." With that, they started down the hall. Mac and Danny following behind. When they got about halfway down; Danny spotted a sign that said waiting room with a arrow pointing to the right. He tapped Mac's shoulder," Come on, waiting rooms this way." Mac stood there and watched as they wheeled Stella into the exam room, then followed Danny to the waiting room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. here's chapt. 11. please RandR.**

**Chapter 11**

The waiting room had a television, coffee, and some nice cushioned chairs. Mac poured himself a cup of coffee, and then sat down in one of the chairs. Danny sat down next to him. As he sipped his coffee, all he could think about was Stella. Physically, she was okay; the emotional scars might take longer to heal.

Danny looked over at Mac and placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew this was hard for him. "For a second, I thought you were gonna lose it back there and shoot that guy a lot sooner then you did."

"I wanted to, but I couldn't take the chance on firing and accidently hitting Stella. It was a risk I wasn't willing to take."

"Cause you care about her."

"Yeah." They talked for a while more, until they heard someone come in. Mac glanced over at the door and saw Officer Temmas heading towards them. "The officer's here to take Stella's statement."

Danny cocked his eyebrow and looked over at him."Guess he'll just have to wait."

Temmas stood in from of Mac and looked down at him." Detective Taylor."

"The doctor hasn't finished with her yet."

"That's fine,I'll wait." Temmas said, as he sat down on the other side of Mac.

Mac could feel the anger and the need to protect Stella from being harrased by this officer as he looked at him. "She's still nervous, I already gave you a statement. You want her to go through her whole ordeal again?"

"I just need her statement, then I'm gone."

Mac let out a frusterated sigh, Temmas wasn't going to leave without a statement from her. Just then, the door opened again. Mac looked over at it and saw the Doctor heading towards them. "Detective Taylor?"

"Yes, how's my partner?"

"Miss Bonasera is just fine, we bandaged up her wrists and ankles and she has no internal injuries. She should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, follow me." The doctor replied, then turned and headed for the door with Mac, Danny and Temmas following behind. They made their way over to the elevator and took it up to the second floor. When the elevator stopped, they got off and headed down the hall. After some twists and turns, they finally reached her room. "Here we are room 230. I have some other patients to check on then I'll be back." The doctor said then left. Temmas turned and looked at Mac. "Just let me get my statement, then I'll leave."

"Fine." Mac said as he opened the door and went in with Danny and Temmas. He walked over to Stella's bed and looked down at her. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Officer Temmas needs to get a statement from you. If your up to it."

"I just need to know what happened when your partner found you." Temmas said as he approached her bed.

Stella took a deep breath, and then looked over at Temmas. "Okay, when Mac and Danny got there, I-I was still bound to the chair with Kolovos standing behind me. He asked Mac what I was worth to him and how much he'd be willing to pay to get me back. Mac told him to let me go, because he didn't have anything to give him."

"What happened next?"

"Kolovos got mad, grabbed my chin and-and forced my head back. I let out a whimper and he said if I didn't like it, I could blame Mac because he showed up empty handed. I-I thought he was going to break my neck. After a while, he let go of me and stepped towards Mac. That's when Mac fired."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Bonasera." Temmas said, and then left the room.

"You did good, Stell. I know that was hard." Mac said, looking into her eyes.

Stella looked down at her bed sheets; fighting back tears.

Mac's heart ached as he reached out and took her hand. He wished he could take away her pain. "I'm sorry. This never should've happened to you, maybe if I hadn't got mad, it wouldn't have."

Stella slowly lifted her head up and looked at him. "Not your fault."

"You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, that's fine." After a while of uncomfortable silence, Mac asked. "You hungry?"

"A little."

Letting go of her hand; he reached over and pushed the nurse's button. A few moments later, a nurse entered the room. "Can I get you something, Ms. Bonasera?"

"Could I get a sandwich?"

"Sure, be right back." The nurse said with a smile. She came back later holding a sandwich and a glass of juice. She put it on the tray and then wheeled the tray over to Stella. "Enjoy." She said, then walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Mac slowly raised the head up ,so it woud be easier for her to eat. Once it was high enough,he stopped. "Thank you." Stella said as she sat up,then picked up her sandwich and took a bite of it. It was ham, her mind flashed back to when Kolovos gave her that sandwich. She slowly took another bite and then it was almost like she heard his voice say "_That's my good girl."_


	12. Flashback

**A/n Wow 12 chaptes already! a little ooc but that's because of flashback. hope you like it. plesae r and r**

Chapter 12- Flashback

"No." Stella whispered silently as the sandwich fell from her hands onto the tray. Mac slowly pushed the tray back and looked into her eyes. They were wide with fear.

"Stella?" There was no response, he reached out and touched her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

_Something's wrong._ He thought to himself, he'd never seen her like this. "It's okay." He said soothingly. "You're safe." He waited a few minutes, then slowly reached out and took her hand.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed, scratching his wrist as she pulled away. He let go of her and then looked down at his wrist. It was red and a little blood. He looked over at Danny and shook his head.

Danny was shaking his head too, something was definitely wrong. He'd never seen her so agitated. Mac took a deep breath, and then turned back to Stella. It hurt him to see her like this. "No one's going to hurt you." He said soothingly as he looked into her eyes, but she didn't look back. He reached out and took her hand again. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to try and snap her out of her dream or whatever she was having. "Look at me, Stella. It's me,Mac."

"GET AWAY!"

"You're in the hospital and you're safe."

"LET ME GO!" She screamed as she pulled her hand away, then slapped his cheek.

He stared at her, with a look of confusion and hurt and then reached over and pushed the nurse's button. A few moments' later, a nurse entered.

"Can I help you?"

"She's very upset. I-I don't know why." Mac replied, sadly. The nurse walked over to the bed and then walked around to the other side and looked down at Stella. "Ms. Bonasera, is everything ok? Do you hurt somewhere?" She asked as she gently touched her forehead. It felt cold.

"Don't touch me!"

The nurse took a step back. "Okay, I just want to help you." She replied, then looked over at Mac. "Your cheeks red, did she hit you?"

"I was trying to snap her out of whatever she was having."

"I'll be back." The nurse said, then left and came back a little later. When she came back, she had a syringe in her hand.

"What are you doing with that?"

"It won't hurt her; it'll just put her to sleep for awhile." The nurse replied as she approached the bed then walked around to the other side.

"No, you can't!"

"Detective, this is going to be hard enough; don't make it any harder, or you'll have to go." The nurse said, then reached out and took Stella's hand.

" No,let go of me! Get away!"

"It's okay, This won't hurt." The nurse said as she slowly injected it into her arm. Moments later, she was out. "There, she'll be out for six hours."

"Six hours!"

"Yes, but when she wakes up, she won't be angry." The nurse said, then left shutting the door behind her. Mac looked down at Stella, she was sleeping peacefully now. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him. He gently caressed her cheek.

"We'll be back later." He said, then turned and left the room with Danny following behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews on 12. I'm glad you all like my story. here's 13 RandR.**

**Chapter 13**

After they left Stella's room, they headed down the hall and spotted a sign that said family room with a arrow pointing to the left. "Let's go there, then I can call Don and let him know what's going on."

"Okay, maybe while you're doing that, I'll call Lindsay." Danny said, then turned and headed towards the family room with Mac following behind.

The family room was nice, it had tables, chairs, sofas, TV, children's books, and coffee. Mac headed over to the sofa and sat down; Danny sat down next to him. He sighed, and then looked down at his wrist again. She wasn't herself. She was scared; he could see it in her eyes.

_What did that creep do to her?_

He let out another sigh, then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, flipped it open and dialed Don's number. It rang three times, before he heard Don's voice on the other end.

"_Flack."_

"Hi Don, It's me."

"_Mac, I was wondering when I'd hear from you? Did you and Danny find Stella, she okay, when are you coming back?"_

"Yes, we found Stella, she has some minor cuts but other then that, she's okay. We should be back soon, maybe tomorrow."

"_That's good news, I'm glad she's okay. We've all been really worried about her."_

"I'll tell her you said hi and that you miss her."

"_Good and you better tell her, too. What about the creep that took her?"_

"He won't be bothering anyone ever again"

"_He's dead?"_

"Yeah."

_What happened?"_

"Well, he was threatening to hurt Stella, then he let her go and started coming towards me, so I fired. Then the police came and wanted to know why there was a dead guy on the floor and what I was doing there."

_"You didn't get in trouble for killing him, did you? You're calling on your cell, so guess that means you're not in jail."_

"No, I explained everything and they were fine with it, after they got Stella's version."

_"I gotta go, I'm glad everything worked out, and I'll see you when you get back." _Don said, and then hung up.

Mac closed his phone, then put it back in his pocket and turned to Danny. "How's Lindsay?"

"Okay, now that she knows Stella's okay. She said to tell her hi and she misses her. She was worried about her."

"Don was too, he said the same thing."

"Guess we better head back to her room."

"Yeah, she should be waking up soon." With that, they left the family room and headed back to Stella's room. When, they got back to her room, Mac slowly opened the door and peeked inside. "She's still out." He said as they quietly went in, shutting the door behind them. They made their way over to her bed and watched her sleep.

A few hours later, Stella slowly opened her eyes and looked around, then over at Mac. "Hi."

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

Okay, but I must've been really tired"

"Why's that?"

"The last thing I remember is taking a bite of my sandwich, then falling asleep, I guess."

"You were asleep for six hours."

"Six hours? What?"

Mac reached out and took her hand. " They had to sudate you, you weren't yourself. It was like you were having a bad dream or something. I tried to talk to you and you told me to "Get away!" and "Don't touch me!"

"Did i do that too?" She asked, looking down at the scratch on his wrist.

Mac sighed, he didn't want to make her feel bad by saying yes. "I'm okay, it's not that bad. Promise."

Stella looked into his eyes, then pulled her hand away and glanced down at her bedsheets.

Mac reached out and gently tilted her chin up."It's okay. I know you didn't mean to, you were scared. What did he do to you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Stella slowly turned away from Mac, and looked over at the wall. She wasn't ready to talk about her ordeal yet. "I-I can't." Mac could feel his heart break as he looked at her. More than anything, he wished he could take her pain away. "It's okay." He said soothingly as he reached out and gently ran his finger down her cheek.

_No,It's not. _She thought to herself, it would be a while before she was okay again. She felt scared, angry and ashamed. She could still see him in her mind terrorizing her. She shuddered slightly as she thought back to all the things he did. The blindfold, force feeding her, and killing her guardian angel, Professor P. "It's all my fault." She said quietly. "All my fault."

Mac looked at her, it was hard to hear since she was turned away; but he thought he heard something about fault. _Is she blaming herself for Kolovos coming after her?" _He thought to himself. He reached out and touched her shoulder."Stella?"

She slowly turned her head and looked at him. "It's all my fault. He's gone and it's all my fault."

Mac looked at her confused. "Who's gone?"

"He killed professor P. He-he's gone."

Mac wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she cried. "It's okay." He said gently as he stroked her hair. After a while, he felt her relax in his arms. He slowly pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. "It's not your fault."

"I-I tried to get away, he-he got mad. Maybe if I hadn't."

"You've been through a hell of an event, Stella. Your scared and confused."

Stella stared at him, "I'm not confused, Mac. He's dead because I tried to leave."

Mac reached out and took her hand in his. "But it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong, don't blame yourself. "

Stella pulled her hand away. _If It's not my fault, why do I feel like it is?_" Stella please, don't blame yourself." He didn't get a response. He sighed, he hated seeing her so upset and blaming herself. He reached for her again, and she pulled away. _Maybe she just needs some time._ He thought to himself. "I'll be back later." He said, then got up and walked out the door.

Danny watched him leave, then turned to Stella. "I know your hurt and scared, but so is Mac. He was really worried when you were gone." He said then got up and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Stella watched them go,then looked down at her sheets and thought about what Mac and Danny had said.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Here's 15, hope you like it. please RandR**

Chapter 15

After Danny left Stella's room, he headed back to the family room and found Mac sitting on the sofa looking discouraged. He walked over to him and sat down. "She's upset and confused right now, just give her some time."

"She pushed me away and she's blaming herself for something that's not her fault."

"You know it's not her fault, but she thinks it is. She pushed you away, cause she's hurt and scared."

Mac sighed, he was hurt too; it broke his heart to see her so upset, then to be pushed away hurt even more. "I just want to help her."

"I know you do, and so does she." They talked for a while longer, then headed back to Stella's room. When they reached it, Mac slowly opened the door and went in, with Danny following behind. Stella was still sitting there, looking down at her bedsheets. They walked over to her bed and looked at her. "Hi."

She slowly lifted her head up and looked at Mac. "Your wrong, it is my fault. If I hadn't tried to escape, Professor P would still be alive. I-I should have tried to fight back more; but I-I couldn't do anything. I was helpless, just like with Frankie."

"Your not helpless, Stella. Your one of the strongest people I know. You'll get through this, I know you will. You survived Frankie and you'll survive this too. I'm here to help if you want it."

"Thanks Mac, I shouldn't have tried to leave though."

"That's not your fault, you were in a bad situation and you wanted out. You can't blame yourself for that."

"This man was my guardian angel, he was there for me. He got me out of foster care and I-I couldn't even save him. H-he didn't deserve that, he shouldn't have died like that." Stella replied, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Stell, you couldn't have known that by trying to escape, he was going to die. Do you realize that Kolovos could have killed you too, if I hadn't shown up?"

"Yes, I realize that. He tried to do it right in front of you, remember?"

Mac was silent as he thought back to when Kolovos tried to break her neck.

"_I don't have anything, just let her go."_

"_That's too bad for her." Kolovos replied as he reached around,grabbed Stella's chin and forced her head back._

"Yes, I remember; and it scared me, cause there was nothing I could do. I thought you were going to die right in front of me." Mac replied, sadly.

"Now you how I felt about the professor, I-I was right there, but I couldn't stop it. I couldn't prevent it."

"I guess we both feel guilty..." Just then, a nurse entered the room. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. Your gonna have to leave, Ms. Bonasera needs her rest."

Mac looks at the nurse, then turns back to Stella. He wished he could stay with her, but knew the nurse wouldn't let him. "Try and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

He gently kissed her forehead,then got up and headed for the door with Danny following behind. When they get about halfway to the door, the nurse walked over to Mac and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can stay with her, I'll get you a blanket and pillow."

"Thank you."

The nurse smiled at him then left. She came back a while later, with a blanket and pillow on a nice, cushioned, reclining, chair. "Here you go, have a nice night now." She said as she wheeled it beside Stella's bed, then left, shutting the door behind her.

Danny walked around to the other side of the bed, then bent down and gave Stella a hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Danny." She said, hugging him back. They hugged for a while, then he leaves.

Mac sat in the chair and laid back, then reached over and gently caressed her cheek. "Night Stell."

"Night Mac."

He waited till she fell asleep then reached over and whispered "I love you."

"Mmmm." She moaned as she writhed in her sleep. He watched her for a few minutes, then fell asleep as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n Thank you for all the reviews, alert and favorites. Im glad you like my story. And thank you to braindamage089 for betaing. and to Prstella926 for helping too. Here's 16, hope you like it, please RandR**

**Chapter 16**

The next morning, Mac slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Stella. She was still sleeping. _She looks so angelic and peaceful. _He thought to himself as he watched her sleep. A few minutes later, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Morning Mac."

"Morning, did you sleep good?"

"Yea, I had a little nightmare; but other then that I slept okay."

"So, is that why you moaned when I whispered I love you?"

"Yeah, bad dreams." Stella replied, then looked away.

He reached over and caressed her cheek. "That's understandable after what you've been through."

She slowly turned her head and looked at him. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "I'll always be here for you, Stella."

She nodded slowly. Just then, the door opened and a nurse entered. "Morning, Ms. Bonasera." She said with a smile as she approached her bed, then walked around to the other side. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Coffee and a roll."

"Okay, be right back." She said, then turned and left She came back later with coffee and a roll, placed them on the tray; then wheeled the tray over to Stella's bed and raised it up. "Enjoy." She said with a smile, then raised her head up slightly and left.

Stella took a sip of her coffee and then ate some of her roll.

"How is it?"

"Not too bad." A while later, the roll and coffee were gone. Stella pushed her tray back, then reached over and pushed the nurse's button. Moments later, a different nurse entered the room. "Can I help you, Ms. Bonasera?" She asked as she approached the bed,then walked around to the other side.

"I'd like to take a shower."

"I can help you with that." She say's then looks over at Mac. "You can come back later."

"See you soon." He says as he gently kisses her forehead, then leaves shutting the door behind him. Once he's gone, the nurse pushes the tray further back, then raises the bed up a little bit. Stella slowly sits up, then swings her legs over. She sits on the side of the bed for a few minutes. "Okay, let's get your bandages off." The nurse says gently as she kneels down in front of her and slowly began unwrapping her bandages. She did her wrists first, then her ankles. "Your cuts are healing nicely." She says looking them over;then slowly got up and moved to Stella's side. "Whenever your ready." Stella took a deep breath,then slowly got up. "You feel okay, any dizziness?" The nurse asked,looking at her. Stella shook her head. "Okay, let's go into the bathroom then." With that, they headed into the bathroom. "You need any help?" The nurse asked as she untied her gown.

"I'm okay."

"Well, if you do, just ask. I'm Adriana." The nurse said, as she left the bathroom. Stella waited till she was gone, then took her gown off and stepped into the shower. Then she pulled the curtain and turned on the water. Thirty minutes later, she was done. She shut the water off, pulled back the curtain and stepped out. She dried off , then put her gown back on, walked over to the door and peeked her head out. "Adriana?"

Adriana turned around and headed over to Stella. "You need help?"

"Can you tie this for me?" Stella asked, stepping back then slowly turned around.

"Sure , I can help you with your hair too. Our dryers are small, so it'll take a while."

"Okay."

The nurse tied her gown for her, then they headed over to the sink to do her hair. The nurse plugged in the dryer, then got a comb and began drying her hair. An hour later, they were done. "There, we're all done." Stella looked at herself in the mirror, she felt a little better now. "Would you like to sit up for a little bit, you can sit in that cushioned chair if you want?"

"Okay."

With that, they left the bathroom and walked over to the chair that was by her bed, The nurse moved it away from the bed, then put the head up a little. "There you go." Stella climbed in and sat down. "How does it feel?"

"Okay, it's comfortable." The nurse handed her the call button, then left shutting the door behind her. Moments later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and the doctor entered holding some papers. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said, as she walked over to Stella. "You have no internal injuries, so you can go back to New York."

Stella stared at her, she didn't want to go home. The hospital felt safe, she knew no one would hurt her there. She shook her head, "I-I cant."

"I know your scared, but you can't stay here. You have no injuries. You don't need us."

Stella could feel her heart racing, the Dr. didn't understand, she didn't want to go home. She felt safe and secure there,and they were kicking her out. "No!"

Meanwhile...

Mac and Danny were heading down to hall to Stella's room. Mac had a big smile on his face, he had bought Stella a beautiful green dress and he couldn't wait to show it to her. Finally, they reached her room and found the door closed. Mac knocked on it.

"Come in." He heard a voice different than Stella's reply. He looked at Danny then went in. His smile faded when he saw the scared look in Stella eyes. He dropped the bag and rushed over to her. "Stella?"

"They're sending me home. I-I don't want to go home."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mac knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes. He reached out and gently placed his hand over hers. "It's okay. I know your scared and hurt. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise."

Stella looked at him and slowly shook her head. "You can't protect me, Mac! Kolovos broke into my apartment and attacked me, just-just like Frankie."

" I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault, Mac. I-I should have known he'd come after me, after what I did to him."

"What did you do to him?"

"Angell and I trapped him in a shipping container and sent him to Greece. I don't know how he got out and back to New York, but somehow he did. Then, he broke into my apartment, slammed my head against the wall an-and knocked me out. When I came too, I -I was in a big container, just like the one we had trapped him in. H-he wanted me to know what it felt like." Stella replied, then looked away, fighting back tears.

Mac looked at her. He knew that must have been very hard for her to talk about. He reached up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know that must have been awful for you."

Stella slowly turned and looked at him. "Awful? It-it was more then awful. I was trapped in a huge container, then shoved in a car trunk for what felt like hours and then, stuck in a house where H-he blindfolded me, force feed me a sandwich and killed my mentor, my guardian angel." Mac wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"H-he threatened to kill me a few times."

"I got you, your safe now. He can't hurt you anymore. Shh..." He said soothingly as he stroked her hair. It broke his heart to see and hear about all the trauma she had endured. He could feel her trembling slightly as he held her. "Shh, I'm right here, it's okay." Eventually, hers sobs quieted and he felt her relax in his arms. He slowly pulled back and looked at her tear-stained face. "I won't let anything happen to you,, I swear it." He says as he gently wipes away a tear.

Stella took a deep breath, then looked over at the Dr. "I- I'll sign those papers now.'

The Doctor handed them to her along with a pen, Stella signed them and gave them back. "It was nice meeting the both of you and I'm sure things will go fine in New York." She said then turned to go.

"Wait." The Doctor turned around and looked at Stella. "Everything okay, Ms. Bonasera?"

"I-Id like to say goodbye to someone, could you tell me how to get to the morgue?"

"Go to the elevators and then take the elevator down to the basement. Then go down the hall and when you reach the end, take a left." The Dr. replied,then left shutting the door behind her.

After she left, Mac looked at Stella. "You want to say goodbye to Professor P, right?"

Stella was silent for a few minutes, then said. "Well, yes and no." Mac stared at her confused. "I want to tell him goodbye, but I also want to get a blood sample to take back to New York, So Adam can do a DNA test. I-I want to find out if he's my father."

_Her father, he did get her out of the foster care system. I suppose it's possible, I wonder. but if he's not,how will she take it? She's already been through a lot of pain, _Mac thought to himself.

Stella looked at him, his silence was making her nervous and anxious. W_hy isn't he saying anything, does he think it's a bad idea, that I shouldn't do it? Maybe I shouldn't have asked, I wish he'd say something, anything. _"Mac?"

"Sorry Stella. I was just thinking... "

"And?"

"Are you willing to accept the results,whatever they are?'

Stella thought about this for a while,then said. "Yes, I-I am."

"Then it's fine with me. Now, you want to see what I got you?"

"Okay."

Mac turned around, walked back over to the bag, picked it up, and carried it over to Stella. Then he set it down next to the chair, reached inside and pulled out a beautiful green dress. "You like it?" Stella nodded, as happy tears filled her eyes. She got up, and gave Mac a hug. He hugged her back ,tight. They hugged for a while,then slowly broke apart. "You want me to help you or if you feel more comfortable, I can get a nurse to do it?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You can help me. " She replies, taking the dress, then heads for the bathroom; with Mac following her. Once they're in the bathroom, he unties her gown. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, need anything else?"

" I'm okay."

"Okay." He says as he leaves, shutting the door behind him. After he leaves,Stella slowly slides her gown off, then steps into the dress and pulls it up. Once it's on, she walks over to the door, opens it and peeks her head out. "Mac?"

He turns around and walks over to her. "Need something?"

"Can you zip me up?" she asks, stepping back then turns around.

"Sure." He replies, as he walks over to her and slowly zips her up. "Your beautiful, Stella." He whispers in her ear, then gently kisses her cheek. "Thank you." She replied, then left the bathroom with Mac following behind her.

"Very nice, Stell." Danny said,looking at her. She blushed then turned away. Mac pulled her closer to him and they left the room; with Danny following behind. After they left the room, they made their way over to the elevators and took it down to the basement. When the elevator stopped, and the doors opened; they got off and headed for the morgue. When they reached it, Mac turned and looked at Stella"Do you want me to go in with you, or would you like some time alone with him?"

Stella thought about it for a few moments, then said "You can come with me." With that, they went in. A man with dark brown hair walked over to them. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to see professor Papakota." Stella replied. "Um, well. His brother Tasso is with him right now, are you a family member?" "I'm his daughter." "Really?" The coroner says looking at her. Just then, Tasso Papakota entered the room. "Hello." He said,looking at Mac and Stella. The coroner turned and looked at Tasso. "Mr. Papakota, this woman is claiming to be your brother's daughter." "That's interesting. Didn't know my brother had children."

Stella took a deep breath and walked over to Tasso. " My name's Stella Bonasera, and your brother has been like my guardian Angel. He got me out of Foster care. So, I'd like to run a DNA test back in New York to prove that he's my father. If you'd like; you can come back with me, so you can see the results yourself."

"Okay, Miss. Bonasera, I'll go to New York with you." Tasso replied.

"Thank you." Stella replied, then turned to the coroner. "Can we get a blood sample?"

"Sure." The coroner replied, then turned and headed back into the room where the body was. He came back a few moments later with a tube filled with blood, placed in an airtight zip lock container and and handed it to Stella. "Thank you." She said, then handed it to Mac. "Give me a minute?"

"Sure, take your time."

"Thank you." Stella said, then headed into the room where Professor P's body was. She took a deep breath, then walked over to his body and looked down at him. "I- I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Y-you did so much for me. I'll never forget you. I love you, goodbye." Then she reached out and squeezed his hand, then wiped her eyes and left the room.

"Okay?" Mac asked, when she reached him. "Yeah, let's go." With that, the four of them left the morgue.


	19. Chapter 19 Heading back home

Chapter 19- Heading back home.

Stella leaned back in her seat and sighed. She was happy and nervous about going back home and the DNA test. _What if he's not my father? What will I say then, what will his brother do? Will he think I was playing a game, that I tried to trick him? _Lost in her thought's, she jumped slightly when Mac placed his hand on hers. "You okay?" He asked, looking at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." He gave her a look. "What-what if he's not my father? His brother will think I tricked him or something." "Why do you think he is?" "Well,he came to visit me at St. Basil's on my birthday; and he got me out of the foster care system. He also came to my academy graduation and gave me a painting,that's still in my office. He's been my mentor." "We'll have to wait for the results; but if you think he is, he probably is." Mac replied, squeezing her hand. "It'll be okay." "Thanks Mac." She said, then leaned back and closed her eyes. A while later, she felt Mac shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "We're home, Stella."

Don and Lindsay were waiting anxiously, for the plane to arrive back from Greece. Just then, Lindsay spotted Mac and Stella. "Stella!" She exclaimed, rushing over to them with Don following behind. "I'm so glad your okay." Lindsay said, giving her a big hug. "I was so scared for you." "Me too." Stella replied, hugging her back tight as tears filled her eyes. They hugged for a while, then broke apart. Don walked over to her and wrapped his arms tight around her. "I was worried about you."

"I was so scared."

"I know. Me too, Stell. Your safe now and no one will ever hurt you again. Shh. " He said soothingly as he held her tight and stroked her hair. After a while, her sobs subsided and he slowly pulled back so he could get a better look at her. He reached out, took her hand in his, then looked down at her wrist and back up at her. "It's not too bad, The ropes were tight, so I got some cuts from struggling. There's some on my ankles too." "I'm so sorry." Don said giving her another hug. They hugged for a while,then slowly pulled apart. "Who's your friend?" Don asked, looking at the other man who was with them. Stella took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "That's Tasso Papakota. Professor P's brother and maybe my uncle."

"Your uncle?"

"Let's go to the lab and I'll explain there."

"Okay." With that, they all left the airport and headed over to the avalanche.

A few hours later, they reached the lab. They parked and headed inside. Once inside, they made their way over to the elevator and took it up to the thirty-fourth floor. When the elevator stopped, they got off and headed for the DNA lab. Adam was busy working on something, when he heard someone come in. He whirled around and saw Stella followed by a bunch of people. " Stella, your back!" He exclaimed, walking over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad your okay." They hugged for a while, then pulled apart. "Um, what's going on?" He asked,looking at the bunch of people all huddled together.

Stella motioned for Tasso to follow her and they walked over to Adam. "Adam, this is Tasso Papakota. Professor P's brother and maybe my uncle."

"Y-your uncle?" Adam looking confused.

"I think Professor P might be my father, He got me out of foster care and came to St. Basil's to visit me on my birthday. I want you to run a DNA test to prove it."

"Okay." Adam said,nervously. "Um, go sit down and I'll-I'll poke you."

Stella walked over to the chair and sat down. She was a little nervous about how this would turn out.

Adam walked over to her, cleaned her arm and then poked her. After he was done, he put a bandage on it. "There, you feel okay?"

"Yes."

"Good, now do you have Professor Papakota's blood sample for me?"

"I do." Mac said, walking over to Adam and handing it to him.

"Thank you, this might take a while."

"I think I'll go for a walk then." Tasso said, then turned to leave.

"Would you like some company?" Stella asked, walking over to him.

"Thank you, I'll be okay." He said then turned and left.

Stella watched him go._ He's probably just nervous._ She thought to herself as she left the DNA lab and headed down the hall to her office. She sat down on her couch and looked at the beautiful painting Professor P had given her when she graduated from the academy. Tears filled her eyes as the memories she had of him came flooding back. Just then, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said, wiping her eyes.

Mac opened the door and went in. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Thinking about your guardian angel?"

"H- He gave me that painting. That's all I have left of him. That and memories."

"No one can take those away from you, he'll always be in your heart." Mac said,giving her a hug.

Stella hugged him back, tight. "Thank you."

A few hours later, there was another knock on the door. "Come in."

Adam slowly opened the door and walked in, holding a piece of paper.

**A/n I love cliffies. WILL THE PROFESSOR BE STELLA'S FATHER?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I have the results of the DNA test." Adam said, as he walked over to Mac and Stella and handed Stella the paper. Stella looked at the results; her mind racing with questions. _Why didn't he ever tell me? Didn't he want me? What about my mother, what happened to her?_

Mac gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Stella?" She slowly turned her head and looked at him. "Why didn't he tell me?" Mac wrapped his arms tight around her,wishing he had an answer. "I don't know." He said gently, as he stroked her hair. They sat there for a while, just holding each other.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Stella said ,slowly pulling away from Mac and wiping her eyes. A lab tech entered with Tasso. "He said he was looking for Stella." The tech said, then left shutting the door behind him. "I think I'll let you two talk." Mac said,giving Stella another hug. "I'll be in my office, if you need me." He whispered in her ear,then slowly got up and left;shutting the door behind him.

Tasso walked over to Stella and sat down beside her. "So, am I your uncle?"

"Yes, the results came back and Professor Papakota was my father."

Tasso took a deep breath,then handed her a picture of a beautiful young woman. "I went to my brother's place and found that, it's your mother."

Stella's eyes welled up as she looked at the picture Tasso had given her. "Thank you."

"You look like her."

"Do you know anything else about her?"

Tasso was silent for a while then said, " She was a painter and she came to New York to show her artwork; but there was a car accident and she-she died. You were only two years old. I'm sorry, Stella."

"Maybe that's why my father gave me up. I was too little for him to take care of alone."

"I'm sure it hurt him, but he probably thought it was best for you. "

Stella reached out and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

They hugged for a while ,then pulled apart. "I'm going to be staying at my brother's for a while, So I'll be there if you ever want to talk. I'll see if I can find anymore pictures or anything else that might have been hers. They both would've been very proud of you." He said, then gave her another hug and left. After he left, Stella looked at the picture of her mother. "I love you and miss you." Then she left her office to go see Mac.

Mac was busy doing paperwork when he heard someone come in. He looked up and saw Stella approaching his desk. "Did you and Tasso have a nice talk?"

"Yes, we did." she replied,handing him a picture. He looked at it,then handed it back. "Your mother's just as beautiful as you are."

"Thank you,she-she died when I was two."

Mac got up from his desk, walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry, Stella." They hugged for a while,then slowly pulled apart. "I guess my father thought he couldn't raise me alone, so he gave me up."

"He was doing what he thought was best for you."

"That's what Tasso said too."

"I know some of your childhood was bad, but I think that helped make you the strong,independent woman you are now. Your parents would be very proud, I know I am." He said, giving her another hug. Then he walked back over to his desk and took out her badge and Glock. "I think these are yours."

Stella's eyes welled up, as she took her gun and badge from Mac. "Thank you, I'll be right back." With that, she left to go put them in her office. She came back a few moments later, and gave Mac a hug. "Thank you for everything" She said tearfully.

"Your welcome,Stella. I'll always be here for you." Mac replied,hugging her tight.


	21. Chapter 21

Revenge-Chapter 21

Stella looked down the aisle and smiled at Mac. She had a beautiful white dress with long silver earrings and a silver heart. Her hair was all up with flowers sticking out of it. Her stomach was so nervous,it was doing somersaults. She was happy and sad. She was happy to be getting married, she just wished her dad could've been here to see it.

"You look beautiful, Stella." Tasso said, smiling as he took her arm.

"Thank you." Stella replied. Everyone smiled as they waked past them, up the aisle towards Mac. When they reached Mac, Tasso gently kissed Stella's cheek,then let go of her arm. "You look beautiful, my Greek angel." Mac whispered into her ear. Happy tears filled Stella's eyes as she mouthed "thank you." Then they both turned and looked at the minister.

"Now, Mac and Stella will share with you the vows they wrote.

Stella turned and looked at Mac,with tears in her eyes. "Mac, I love you with all my heart and soul. I never knew what true love was until I met you. No one has ever loved or cherished me like you do. I love you so much, Mac. I know we will be very happy together."

Mac smiled as he let go of her hand, and gently wiped away her tears. "Stella, my beautiful Greek Angel. When Kolovos took you, my heart and world shattered into a million little pieces. Now that I have you again, I will never let you go or let anyone hurt you,because I love you . My heart is forever and eternally yours."

"Stella Bonasera, do you take Mac Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor as long as you both shall live."

" I do." Stella replied tearfully.

"Mac Taylor, do you take Stella Bonasera to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish in sickness and in health for richer or poor as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Mac smiled as he turned to Stella and slowly lifted her veil up over her head, and then wrapped his arms tight around her and gave her a passionate kiss. Stella wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. They stood there for a while, wrapped in each others arms until the need to breathe broke them apart, Smiling, they broke apart from each other, then turned and left the church holding hands.

**A/N Now my story's complete. RandR**


End file.
